The present invention is related to a baby seat structure for bicycles, comprising mainly a back unit, a seat unit, an extensible handle set, two front-wheel bracket sets, two rear-wheel bracket sets, a base unit, a mounting seat, a plurality of inserted pins and screws, and a long round rod wherein via a pair of eccentric means, said extensible handle set can be adjusted in height at the rear side of said back unit thereof, and via the rotation of a pair of stopper blocks and adjusting blocks, a base body of said base unit can be swung up or down upon a wheel pivot seat to relocate an L-shaped frame for adjusting the angle of said back unit thereof. Via rotary heads and rotary wheels, said front-wheel and rear-wheel bracket sets can be either let down or folded up respectively for different uses such as a stroller or a normal baby seat. Via triangular fixing pieces and a wing panel, said mounting seat thereof can be fixedly fastened to a rear carrier of a bicycle for the use of a bicycle baby seat.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional baby seat structure for bicycles usually has a back body 10 with a pair of arm boards 11 extending at both lateral sides thereof, a seat plate 12 with a pair of side plates 13 extending downwards at both lateral sides thereof, a pair of footboards 14 connected with said arm boards 11 at the inner side and said side plates 13 at one lateral side thereof, and a pair of foot guards 15 attached to the outer side of said footboards 14 thereof. There are several drawbacks to such conventional baby seat structure for bicycles. First, said baby seat structure can only be adapted to the bicycles for use, which is simple in function and greatly reduced in its efficiency and practical uses. Second, said back body 10 thereof cannot be adjusted in angle to cater to the comfort of the users. Third, said footboards 14 are fixedly located, unable to meet the height of different users.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a multifunctional baby seat structure which can be adapted to a rear carrier of a bicycle as a bicycle baby seat, or used as a baby stroller, or simply as a normal baby seat.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide an improved baby seat structure wherein said improved baby seat structure thereof has a back unit which can be adjusted into different angles to cater to the comfort of different users.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide an improved baby seat structure wherein said baby seat thereof is provided with a pair of footboards which can be adjusted to fit the height of different users.